SongFic Gallery
by LightOfTheDays
Summary: Different Couples, and Different Songs... No song is connected to another one. Liason will DEFINATLY be included.... Courtney isn't going to be in a good spot really.... All fun!
1. The Thunder Rolls

| |*!* My mom was listening to country music again tonight, and I had to write this. I've been in an oddly happy mood since Kelly Monaco came on GH as Sam. I love her!!!!! Well, hope you like this! *!*  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the char. Jason, Liz, or Courtney. I don't own Port Charles, or the song 'The Thunder Rolls' it's by Garth Brooks! Okay, don't sue me!  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
"Three thirty in the morning  
  
Not a soul insight  
  
The city's lookin' like a ghost town  
  
On a moonless summer night  
  
Raindrops on the windshield  
  
There's a storm moving in  
  
He's headin' back from somewhere  
  
That he never should have been  
  
And the thunder rolls  
  
And the thunder rolls "  
  
Jason raced home on his bike. He tried to let the rain wash away thought of Elizabeth and the heaven he had been in with her. To no avail he smiled as the memories filled his damaged mind.. Who needs dreams when he had these memories?  
  
"Every light is burnin'  
  
In a house across town  
  
She's pacin' by the telephone  
  
In her faded flannel gown  
  
Askin' for miracle  
  
Hopin' she's not right  
  
Prayin' it's the weather  
  
That's kept him out all night  
  
And the thunder rolls  
  
And the thunder rolls"  
  
Courtney paced from the fireplace to the phone to the door and then continued repeating the process. She begged to the gods that Jason had been working and decided the storm was to dangerous to ride his bike home in, and that he wasn't with Elizabeth Webber.  
  
"The thunder rolls  
  
And the lightnin' strikes  
  
Another love grows cold  
  
On a sleepless night  
  
As the storm blows on  
  
Out of control  
  
Deep in her heart  
  
The thunder rolls"  
  
Everyone else in Port Charles knew Jason and Elizabeth were having an affair and that they were madly in love. Courtney was just too un-stable to handle the news.  
  
"She's waitin' by the window  
  
When he pulls into the drive  
  
She rushes out to hold him  
  
Thankful he's alive  
  
But on the wind and rain  
  
A strange new perfume blows  
  
And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes  
  
And he knows that she knows  
  
And the thunder rolls  
  
And the thunder rolls"  
  
Courtney saw the headlights and ran into the rain and embraced her husband. That's when she smelled the vanilla perfume mixed with paint and turpentine fumes. He had been with Elizabeth! Jason saw in her eyes that she now knew the truth and feared what she would do. To him, to herself, and mainly what she may do to Elizabeth.  
  
"The thunder rolls  
  
And the lightnin' strikes  
  
Another love grows cold  
  
On a sleepless night  
  
As the storm blows on  
  
Out of control  
  
Deep in her heart  
  
The thunder rolls"  
  
Courtney walked into the house and Jason followed. He couldn't tell which storm was more dangerous, the one outside or the one inside Courtney's heart.  
  
"She runs back down the hallway  
  
To the bedroom door  
  
She reaches for the pistol  
  
Kept in the dresser drawer  
  
Tells the lady in the mirror  
  
He won't do this again  
  
Cause tonight will be the last time  
  
She'll wonder where he's been"  
  
Jason let her aim is at him, and fell to the ground when it grazed his shoulder. Courtney was stupid enough not to check for a pulse and just fired at her left temple. Her last thoughts were that Liz would never have Jason and that he life was over. She was half right. Jason stood minutes later and checked her pulse. There was none. He called Sonny for a clean up crew and then 4 months later married Elizabeth, but Courtney's life was over.  
  
*!*Okay, done! Hehehehe! FYI - They have nothing to do with one another (this and the other songfics) Review, now. PLEASE? *!* 


	2. Slept So Long

*!* Oh, this is sorta a journey one. but I am liason fan so beware. This also has serious profanity. (it says f-u---c---k--- okay?) *!*  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own the song "Slept So Long" it was in the movie Queen of the Damned! And I don't own Jason, Liz, or Courtney from General Hospital. K? Don't sue me!  
  
"Walking  
  
Waiting  
  
Alone without a care  
  
Hoping  
  
Hating  
  
Things I can't bear"  
  
Jason walked on the pier. His life had been okay before SHE happened. He could have gotten Liz back.  
  
"Did you think it's cool  
  
To walk right up  
  
To take my life  
  
And fuck it up  
  
Well did you?  
  
Well did you?"  
  
Courtney moved next to him and could tell he never loved her. Did she actually love him? No! She changed him into a lying monster. She turned him into AJ, and that's who she really wanted. His brother.  
  
"I see hell in your eyes  
  
Taken in by surprise(surprise)  
  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
  
Touching you makes me die inside"  
  
Jason slept with her, only because it made him remember he was still alive. Then, when it was over he'd look at her and see it wasn't Liz and he'd feel dead inside again.  
  
"Walking, Waiting  
  
Alone without a care  
  
Hoping  
  
Hating  
  
Things I can't bear"  
  
He couldn't take this thing she called a relationship anymore. He wanted Elizabeth Webber, and was going to have Elizabeth Webber not some blonde wannabe Barbie name Courtney.  
  
"Did you think it's cool  
  
To walk right up  
  
To take my life  
  
And fuck it up  
  
Well did you?  
  
I hate you!"  
  
Courtney knew he wanted to end it and be with Elizabeth and she couldn't let Liz win. Not this time!  
  
"I see hell in your eyes  
  
Taken in by surprise  
  
And touching you makes me feel alive  
  
Touching you makes me die inside"  
  
Jason saw the wheels in her head turn. He also saw a short brunette's head peak around the corner. He smiled.  
  
"I've slept so long without you  
  
It's tearing me apart too  
  
How'd it get this far  
  
Playing games with this old heart  
  
I've killed a million petty souls  
  
But I couldn't kill you  
  
I've slept so long without you"  
  
Courtney saw the smile. Maybe she didn't need to lie and trap him after all. Then she saw Elizabeth's head duck around the corner. He was smiling at Liz again.  
  
"I see hell in your eyes  
  
Taken in by surprise  
  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
  
Touching you made me die inside"  
  
She said the one thing that could shatter Jason and Elizabeth's hearts. They were officially trapped in hell. And they saw it in Courtney's eyes when she said, "Jase, I'm pregnant!"  
  
*!* Okay, I loved writing this, and kinda hated it, because I love Liason.  
Well, hope you liked it.. No Flames!!! *!* 


	3. Maybe He'll Notice Her Now

*!* Okay, Liason loving, with some slight drama (had to do it)!!!! Enjoy! *!*  
  
Disclaimer - the song belongs to mindy mccready featuring lonestar's richie mcdonald. It's Maybe He'll Notice Her Now. I don't own Jason or Elizabeth. I also don't own 'The Wind'.  
  
She wrote, "I feel just like that painting collecting dust on the wall  
  
And every day you walk right by me and don't know I'm there at all  
  
And I can't think of one single reason why I should be hanging around"  
  
She signed it, "I hope that you'll miss me", and she drove herself out of town  
  
Elizabeth pulled 'The Wind' of the nail that held in above the mantle for the past 4 years. Jason and her met and dated for two years before she moved in. They met four months after she moved to Port Charles. Sure, his life in the mob wasn't easy, but that wasn't the problem. He was. Elizabeth scribbled down a note and stuck it on the nail that was in the place where 'The Wind' once hung. She grabbed her bags and the painting and left the penthouse. She drove out of town and towards Manhattan.  
  
Maybe he'll notice her now, maybe he'll open his eyes  
  
Sometimes it takes somebody leaving for a man to realize  
  
Maybe he'll tell her she's the only thing that he can't live without  
  
Now that she's gone maybe he'll notice her now  
  
Jason was in his office at the warehouse when he felt a quick sharp pain in his heart. He shook it off and went back to work. He allowed his thoughts to drift to Elizabeth quickly, but the thought left his head as quickly as it came.  
  
When he came home late that evening, he called her name down the hall  
  
He saw the outline of the painting that used to hang there on the wall  
  
And in its place on the nail was a letter, he read it out loud to himself  
  
And the loneliness began to take over and for once he knew just how she felt  
  
Jason sunk to the floor. Elizabeth left him. After sharing a home, a bed, and a life together for 2 years she had left. His heart hurt and his head was screaming that he was an idiot. He felt like someone actually ripped out his heart. He felt like she did. He felt alone.  
  
Maybe he'll notice her now, maybe he'll open his eyes  
  
Sometimes it takes somebody leaving for a man to realize  
  
Maybe he'll tell her she's the only thing that he can't live without  
  
Now that she's gone maybe he'll notice her now  
  
Elizabeth looked at her cell phone again. Manhattan was beautiful to her, but she missed Port Charles. She missed Jason. Jason looked at the phone sitting on his desk. He wanted to call her, but didn't know how she'd respond. 'Should I call her, or not?' he thought to himself.  
  
He called her up, he said i have been such a fool  
  
She said I will come back and boy I still love you  
  
Jason decided he had to have her back. He picked up the phone and dialed her cell. She answered with a simple 'Hello' and he told her how stupid he'd been. She accepted his apology quickly, and agreed to go home. To go to him. She confessed her love and he repeated those three simple words.  
  
Maybe he'll notice her now, maybe he'll open his eyes  
  
Sometimes it takes somebody leaving for a man to realize  
  
Maybe he'll tell her she's the only thing that he can't live without  
  
Now that she's gone maybe he'll notice her now  
  
I'm coming home, maybe you'll notice me now  
  
Jason waited by the door. He paced, he was sweating, and he ran his fingers through his hair. She let herself in and he pulled her into his arms and told her he was never letting her go again.  
  
*!* Ta Da!!!! So, ya like? Review!!! *!* 


End file.
